The present invention relates to a strap connector used for a strap for a musical instrument and a strap for a musical instrument having a strap connector.
This kind of strap for a musical instrument is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-83962. As shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B, a strap for a musical instrument (hereinafter, referred to as a “strap”) 100 has a strap belt 101, an adjuster 102 for adjusting the length of the strap belt 101 and a strap connector 103 that is provided at an end portion of the strap belt 101. A connector pin 203 is attached to a body 201 of an instrument 200 such that the strap connector 103 is attached to and detached from the connector pin 203. The strap connector 103 has a holding opening 104 where the connector pin 203 is inserted through and held and a slit 105 extending from the holding opening 104 to the strap belt 101. Before hanging the instrument 200 down from the shoulders or the neck, the player inserts the connector pin 203 to the slit 105 formed on the strap connector 103 to attach the strap 100 to the body 201 of the instrument 200.
However, in the conventional strap connector 103, it is difficult to insert the connector pin 203 to the slit 105 and the attachment to and detachment from the connector pin 203 is not easy. Therefore, for example, at a concert or a live performance, when the player prepares a plurality of guitars on the stage and changes the guitar for each tune, it is troublesome for the player to attach the strap to the guitar and detach the strap from the guitar. If the strap connector made of nylon or leather is used for a long time and the strap connector is repeatedly attached to and detached from the connector pin, the strap connector may be worn out and deformed or the strap connector may be hardened due to the deterioration with age of its material. Particularly, in this case, the attachment and detachment of the strap connector with respect to the connector pin become difficult and it takes time for the attachment and detachment of the strap.